As Dumb as they Come
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: Soubi is an angel of the secret world of Scarlet Ivy. But he wants out to find his lost son, Ritsuka, who's run away from home. Soubi finds himself a partner, for he will need one for what he's up against.


**This fic is based off a side story I did a while back; a real story not fan fic, still not even finished that one but….whatever.**

**Summary: Soubi is a fallen angel who searches for a partner to help find his son, Ritsuka whose ran away from his mother. So feeling it was his duty to find his only son, Soubi goes against the man of the universe and runs into Shuichi, a pink haired boy who is mute but is the most beautiful person he's ever met. While searching for Ritsuka, Shuichi and Soubi seem to be getting rather too close for Yuki Eiri's comforts and the man confronts the two of them. Yuki being Soubi's arch nemesis tries to demolish the both of them for falling in love and to stop them from looking for a son that's probably not even alive.**

**WARNING: Contains violence.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation or Loveless.**

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE;<strong>

Ground shaking and towers of rocks fell from above as two angels, rivals since the day they became angels of the heavenly world of Scarlet Ivy, both the angels ripped at each other's wings and pulling out as much of the feathers as they could. Agatsuma Soubi, an angel who had not been the best of all angels but certainly the greatest of most of them, tried to keep his long, silver-strawberry blonde hair that seemed to swirl with each twist he did in mid-air, dodging the attacks of Yuki Eiri, a young blonde haired man who was desperately trying to keep up to Soubi's pace, tracking the man's steps since the time they had entered Scarlet Ivy as angels. They were always arguing and pitying the other to the point of driving each other to their death beds.

Soubi's round, clear glasses kept falling to the tip of his nose as Yuki Eiri flew above him and tried to attack him by surprise. But Soubi knew his opponent well enough to step aside and let the man fall straight down, a surprised look etched on his face as he fell toward the ground. Soubi laughed out as he knew who won this round and he raced off to head for the gates of their world.

Scarlet Ivy was made up two things to make their well kept world clean and beautiful. It was not in space but deep in the woods where not even the humans could see. Their world was made up of trees, lakes, ponds and mostly rivers with very little roofed houses for the angels but they got by on their will power alone. Angels were not all the humans had said they were. They had white wings with feathers sprouting out from their back but that was all. They had no powers but rather clawed fingers and fangs like a wolf. Their looks were young facial features with pale skin but nevertheless, all the angels excluding Yuki Eiri, had been good at heart despite their ways.

"WAIT, SOUBI! I SAID STOP!" Yuki Eiri's screeching got the attention of the other angels that were now watching in awe as the only known angel said to do unspeakable things and breaking the rules, watching Soubi as he entered the human world without difficulty.

* * *

><p><strong>After a while, some place in the human world…<strong>

Cars and trucks drove past as fast as they would on a highway, seemingly driving without knowing any limits, splashing up the water against the curb. Anyone walking on the sidewalks was cautious and held their umbrellas close to their bodies, hoping the rain falling down would not overpower their shelter. A young boy in particular, was also being cautious but not as much as the other citizens. Instead, he welcomed the rain falling down on him and was ready to welcome the dirty water from the ground that might splash up at him by the passing vehicles. He smiled and walked happily along the sidewalk.

He was shorter then most adults and his hair was a bright pink in color while his amethyst eyes drew out his facial features even more so. His black shirt was soaked through from the heavy rainfall and his army styled shorts had failed into protecting his bare legs from the water. The boy was dripping wet and he did not seem to have a care in the world that he was wet.

Shuichi Shindou was his name and he was a mute which meant, he could not talk. For him, the boy was fine with being mute but it would be hard for anyone to know something was happening to him had he needed the help, his voice would be rather useless. But even though he knew this, Shuichi did not let this stop him. The reason he had been walking in the rain was not because of a friend's call to him just moments earlier but in fact, he heard another angel had entered the human world, and he wanted to see what this angel was doing there and why. Not at all in tuned to the way the citizens of this town acted when in the rain, Shuichi leaped up onto a metal railing and began walking along the few stumps that came up in the railing. He did not know the meaning of the word 'dangerous' or 'scary', he was just being himself.

Although the boy had much to learn about the way humans did things, he knew of the words 'right' and 'wrong' but he did not know how they were portrayed. He had only seen these in shows and commercials when his human friend, Hiroshi Nakano, had been watching television and told him what television was. Shuichi had been placed in the human world under their leader's law that he was put here. To suffer a fate much like the angel he had ratted out to the others. At first he did not think it was fair that he be sent to this world just because he told on somebody. But in the world he used to live in, it was a law that if you saw something another angel was doing wrong, you should not tell on them only because it would do no good in trying to stand out among the rest. It gained them no points nor would it promise them a place in the leader's 'favorites'.

After awhile though, Shuichi had grown to like the town and the people within it. Although he was apart of the human world, he was still in a bit of an issue. He was immortal and therefore, could not see himself with a future wife or a child. He would simply outlive the both of them and it would prove him as a weird father, a strange sickness.

Shuichi hopped off the railing and kept on walking until he was on top of a large bridge that showed the entire city. This place was Shuichi's favorite view and from the view, he could see his fellow angel. Even though disgraced angels were sent to the human world to live their immortal lives there, they were allowed to keep their wings. Shuichi had his wings and with them, he flew toward the angel who seemed to be falling rather fast.

The boy caught the other angel in his arms and carried the man off to the top of a building where he could rest a bit. The man smiled up at Shuichi as the boy set his body down. "I never thought I would see my own kind here. You got a name?" The man asked the boy and Shuichi nodded.

The boy knew he could not talk but this man didn't so he knew he would have to convey his name some other way. Shuichi thought back to the device he was given by his friend, Hiro and he pulled it out of his pocket, lifting it up for the man to see. In big, bold and blue letters was his name. Shuichi had learned it was a cell phone and his friend had bought one for him during the cold-weathered days. Shuichi smiled and tilted his head slightly as if to ask the man what his name was.

The man simply looked at the younger angel and replied, "Soubi." Shuichi circled the elder angel and also saw to his wounded white wings that looked like a mess.

Soubi lowered his wings so that the boy could inspect them and allowed Shuichi to tend to his wounds that he had gotten from fighting Yuki. "Why do you not talk?" Soubi asked the young angel while Shuichi began licking the blood off the feathers, cleaning them as best as he could. He was still new to the human world and did not know how medicine would help with an angel's wings. So he used what was available.

Shuichi paused in mid-lick and a sad expression came across his face. He tried to spell out as much as he could with his fingers. "You…can not…speak?" Shuichi was happy that Soubi understood what he had been trying to say, he had done this when he had first met Hiro and it took at least a few days before the boy got it right.

The young angel nodded happily and returned to licking Soubi's wounds while the said man sat back and allowed the younger angel to address his wounds. The man had gotten off lucky. He left the peaceful world of angels only to find his lost son, Ritsuka, who had run away from home when his mother had gotten herself a new boyfriend who does not treat the boy as kindly as Soubi would have wanted him to, so here he was, searching for his only son.

Soubi felt the boy stop his licking and figured that Shuichi was done. He lifted himself off the ground, spreading his wings out like an eagle and stretching them out to feel the cold night rain, washing away the remaining blood. "Shuichi, do you have a home here?" Soubi asked him and watched as the boy looked to be searching in his mind.

Shuichi shook his head 'no' and looked out over the city. "If you wish…will you help me find my son?" The boy looked at Soubi as if he were a stranger and nodded while he took the man's hand and shook it. Soubi was still unaware of the humans and their strange actions but this was why he needed a partner to help him through this city.

Soubi looked out over the city along with the younger angel as the cold rain pitter pattered against their hair. He then looked down at Shuichi and said, "Let's go." With this, Soubi took off, his wings still paining him but he pushed the feeling aside and glided over the city alongside Shuichi.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Kind of a bit of Gargoyles added to this isn't it? :D**


End file.
